<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Japan's Mistake by AuthorReinvented</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693008">Japan's Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented'>AuthorReinvented</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Bombs, Canada is furious, Dark, Nukes, Other, Pearl Harbor - Freeform, WWII, japan bombs pearl harbour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan makes a huge mistake.<br/>America's family is out for blood, and more than 1 person is injured.</p><p> </p><p>.<br/>*mentions of war and nukes. If this triggers you hetalia is probably not for you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Japan's Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644625">Brother Dearest</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren">johnllauren</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on my very limited knowledge and a lot of Wikipedia pls dont hate me, probably not completely accurate </p><p>Apparently Hong-Kong was bombed same day 4 hours later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Canada was furious. </p><p>He wasnt furious in the way he might have been if he was attacked, but in a much more dangerous way. Canada's fury was only growing with each of America's rasping breaths and soundless gasps. It had already been an hour since America had suddenly doubled over mid-sentence, long enough for his throat to go raw from the screams of pain, long enough for America to progress to the point where he could force himself to  ignore the pain enough to hold back the cries, even though his body still heaved with every breathe, and he would still randomly freeze to try to quell the shivers as pain raked him.</p><p>Long enough for Canada to find out who did this to his brother. Canada didn't really hold any grudges against any countries, excluding Germany, for obvious reasons, but that was changing now. The anger was so hot it was uncomfortable, staining his cheeks with an unhealthy flush while the rest of his face remained pale, causing his throat to swell and a lump to form. He couldn't stop pacing, and he clenched his shaking hands at his side. It had been so bad that France had briefly stopped attending to America to push him out of the room.</p><p>That was his mistake, to leave an angry Canada unsupervised. Canada had already made a call to change the course of his future, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. His Prime Minister hadn't argued though, likely affected by Canada's emotions to some degree, like all his people were. A meeting had been called,  and though not for the same reasons Canada wanted, he knew it would pass. </p><p>It was another hour and a half until Canada heard back, and if either America or England had seen his face when he heard the answer, they would have flinched, despite themselves. The answer was as he expected.</p><p> </p><p>"If Japan has already launched an unprovoked attack on America, then we could be next." </p><p>This thought seemed to be the general consensus at the meeting, and the Prime Minister's voice didnt waver and he gave the verdict. </p><p>"Canada will declare war on Japan." </p><p> </p><p>Canada had already begun preparing. It was his way of life to never hurt someone without reason. But when it came to paying it back, Canada would never pull his punches, not even to his own brother. Definitely not too Japan. He let himself back into the room where America was being nursed with a confidence fueled by anger. America was sitting up, taking slow, deeep breaths with his head leaned back as he stared blankly into space. England was talking rapidly into his phone in the corner, his face so dangerous and scary that France cowered by America's bedside. </p><p> </p><p>All of them jumped and turned to stare when Canada stormed in. France trued his best to imitate Canada's disapearing act, and England looked a little frightened himself, but it was America who spoke first. </p><p>"Mattie? What happened? Are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Canada's anger flared again, the sound of America's still trembling voice weakly worrying about Canada, as though America wasnt the injured one, made Canada's blood boil, and he pictured himself punching Japan in his hateful face. Canada tried his best to replicate his usual calm tone and expression, but his words seemed to come out cold and chilling despite that. America flinched as Canada spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"Dont worry, Al. Ill take care of it." </p><p> </p><p>Canada smiled, meaning to be reassuring, but America paled further. </p><p> </p><p>"Cher, what did you do?"  </p><p>France interjected fearfully, eyes wide with concern.  Canada turned his smile towards France, but it was England who answered, dropping his phone in shock as he cried out in shock. </p><p> </p><p>"You declared war on Japan?"</p><p> </p><p>America flinched again. </p><p> </p><p>"Japan?" He asked in a bewildered tone, and then his face darkened as he realized the truth. </p><p> </p><p>"No, it cant be. Japan is my friend."</p><p> </p><p>Canada held back a snort as well as he could, and England breathed in a sharp intake of air. The next comment came from the most unexpected of sources, in a low tone with no inflections. </p><p> </p><p>"All's fair in love and war."</p><p> </p><p>France whispered, head dipped to meet his clasped hands as though in prayer.  Canada's resolution to punch Japan in the face only grew as America's face fell, the light dimming in his eyes. No one said anything further about Canada's decision. Canada knew that England would do the same as he, even if England didn't know it yet, just the same as he knew that America would take revenge himself. It didnt really matter to Canada that America wasnt weak, didnt need his protection.</p><p> </p><p>America was his brother, and Canada wasnt going to let anyone hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Canada had almost completely calmed down by the time the fourth hour since the incident struck. There was a satisfaction in the knowledge that he was offically going to beat Japan's ass, and a comfort in that knowledge that brought his boiling rage down to a simmering calm.  England still hadn't made up his mind, reluctant to make a decision right away, not when America had been so devestatingly injured, focusing more on helping him and his recovery.</p><p> </p><p>France, who had seen this too often before, was the least shaken, and it almost scared Canada how little reaction Framce had shown. He had moved with a calm completely different from Canada's facade and though his words were emotional, his tone was painfully indifferent, to the point Canada was secretly grateful when France slipped away and left Canda alone with England and America.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, it was only once Canada managed to calm down when he got a new phone call, not one from one of his people, but a personal call from another of his brothers. The stream of angery words and curses was so fierce that Canada barely recognized the accent, and recognized the phrases and insults even less. Once Canada figured out who was calling, it was easy to pick out the key words.</p><p> </p><p>"Japan...our brother... Bastard....how dare he!"</p><p> </p><p>Australia was clearly furious, and Canada had never heard his usually cheerful brother so furious before. It was strangely effective to help keep him calm as he attempted to assure Australia. He listened to Australia's angry ranting with several welltimed  noises of agreement. Eventually, Australia drew his rant to an end.</p><p> </p><p>"-I swear if i dont declare war by tomorrow... Japan is the biggest idiot in the world if he thinks he can screw over <em>two</em> of my brothers<em> in the same day</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Canada froze. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>What</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>Australia hesitated for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't hear?" Then, without waiting for a response, he continued. "Japan just hit Hong Kong too." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every bit of the rage which Canada had suppressed was boiling back up again, even more furiously than before in a way that threatened to explode. The air inside the room dropped in temperature, drastically, and Canada's breath hung in front of him in icy puffs as he hissed into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Japan did <em>what</em>?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His voice was colder than ice, and America retreated underneath the covers while England tried not to shiver violently.</p><p> </p><p>"New Zealand already declared war soon as he heard about America." Australia confided, but Canada wasnt listening.</p><p> </p><p>America was one thing. He was a big country with lots of land, Hong-Kong was tiny in comparison. If the explosion in Pearl Harbour affected America this badly, Canada could only imagine how Hong-Kong was suffering. He began pacing, growing angrier with every step, seething with fury. How dare Japan do this? Oh, he was going to pay. He turned aroung quite sharply and came face to face with America, stil bundled safely under the blankets, blue eyes sharp and concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p> </p><p>Not actually a question, but a demand. Canada was  too pissed off to care. He looked America dead in the eyes, then turned to meet England's eyes steadily as well, and England stiffened, his face turning to stone. </p><p> </p><p>"Japan just hit Hong-Kong too." </p><p> </p><p>Twin gasps came from  the other two countries, and America seemed to forget his pain and the cold as he registered this. Then he seemed to transform in a way that was even more terrifying than Canada's. His lips quirked up the tiniest bit into the smile, and the air around him seemed to heat up crazily fast, the blanket slipping to ground as America seemed to grow taller by the moment. But the scariest thing was his eyes. Gone was the playfull and fun twinkle, instead there was a steely anger blazing, and behind that, and perhaps the scariest fact, a chilling determination.  </p><p> </p><p>One look at America told the story of a country about to attempt to raze Japan to the ground. England wasnt much better. He had gone empty, like a statue. His face was blank and cool, the only hint of an expression was the thinness of his lips as he stood. To any unrelated country it might look like shock, but to family, they knew better. England hadn't had the chance to realize his anger yet, focusing on helping America, and calming Canada. Now he was realizing twice the amount at the same time, with a rage of the great empire he used to be all forced under a mask of stone. Canada didn't want to be there when the mask broke. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the end of the next day, England, Australia and America had declared war too, along with many other countries who either decided to help in suport or for their own reasons. When Canada heard the news, he looked over at England's stone face, or ice-hot fury in America's eyes, and thought to himself that Japan had bever messed up this badly before. Japan was going to regret his choice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>America was muttering to himself as he prepared something, and the coldness in the tone itself put General Winter himself to shame. Still, Canada didnt have any plans to try and stop America. The brothers were out for revenge, and Japan was going to hurt. America swiftly folded a paper that seemd to have a very large bomb drawn on it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"One for me, one for Hong-Kong." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He muttered coldly. Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan felt a sudden chill run down his back as his cup split into two for no reason. Japan frowned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>